Lord of the Rings: Sauron Returns
by LordFalkor
Summary: This story is about just what the title says Sauron returns: I dont own the books im just a fan
1. Prolouge and Chapter1: The Hobbit, The H...

Lord of the Rings  
  
Sauron Returns  
  
Three Rings For The Elven-Kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne,  
  
In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,  
  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
In the Land of Mordor where shadows lie  
  
Prologue  
  
But my friends, this is about a new ring created before Sauron was defeated. For when Sauron was in Mordor, he knew his death was coming. As he waited for the oncoming armies, he devised a plan. He would create a new ring, one more powerful then the One Ring. He used the blood of orcs, humans, and elves, to create this ring. Finally, it was done the new ring was created; he called it the Master's Claim. He left the tower to fight the Last Battle; he was defeated killing many.  
  
Chapter 1:The Hobbit, The Human, and the Dwarf  
  
As Frodo watched his young cousin an his friends playing in the backyard, he wrote a story similar to good ol' Bilbo's story, except it was called "Into the Fire and then into the War."  
  
Frodo happily wrote his story about all of the adventures from when he met Gandalf to when he destroyed the ring. He noticed his cousin Caido, was braver and stronger then the rest. He knew that Caido got those personalities from his Uncle Bilbo and Frodo himself. Then, Frodo could hear a loud racket at his front door. "What could that be" he wondered. So Frodo got up on his skinny, old legs and answered the door. Frodo couldn't believe it; Strider was there right in front of him. "How have you been old friend?" said Frodo. "I didn't come for a visit Frodo. I came to warn you and your family," said Strider. "What do you mean by that?" asked Frodo. " I mean to say that something has been attacking Rohan, Rivendell, and outside the Shire, so get packed and tell your cousin to get ready. We Leave tomorrow to a new city that Elrond has built called Arieon." Frodo was shocked at hearing this; he thought he had rid Middle-Earth of all evil. Frodo didn't know how to explain this to  
Caido. Caido had lived hear all his life, and his thirty-second birthday was two days away. So Frodo walked up to Caido and said "Caido, I know you love living in the Shire, but we have to leave tomorrow." Caido looked at Frodo, and thought this was another prank and said "Good one Frodo." Frodo looked sternly at him and told him that it was no longer safe. "But what about my mom?" said Caido "Dead, she left the Shire to attend a festival that she, alone was invited to." Caido put his hands on his face and cried. "How and who killed my mom?" said Caido. "No one knows. We will be traveling with Strider, so take what you need and say some good-byes." Frodo returned to Strider and asked if any one else would be on this journey. "No one else, but us." said Strider "How are we to get to Aerion" said Frodo  
  
"We are to pass the new Hall of the Dwarfs, then cross whatever is left of Rivendell, and the ruins of Isengaurd, otherwise known as now Orc Territory." "Orc Territory!" Yes, Frodo my friend, we are to obtain a certain artifact that Elrond requires." Just then Caido walked into the room where Frodo was and said "Frodo I found a dagger laying in the grass and it's glowing blue for some reason." "Sting!" exclaimed Frodo. Then, Strider looked at Frodo and Frodo looked at Strider. "Orcs!" "Orcs?" said Caido. "We are to leave now, or we will surely be tortured and be killed by them," said Strider. As soon as they left Frodo's house they heard smashing and windows breaking. Where is the wretched hobbit," exclaimed Utelik, leader of the orc group. "There they are" said an orc. "Well don't just stand there. Shoot him." As Strider, Frodo, and Caido ran, arrows whizzed past them. Strider took out three arrows and aimed at the archers on the roof. The arrows whizzed right through the  
archer's heads. They let out a loud cry, to warn the other orcs of inside. Utelik heard this, so he busted down the door and stared running at incredible speeds. He leapt into the air, took out his orc blade, and landed right in front of Frodo. Utelik knocked Strider out of the way and held his sword high; but then a dagger whizzed past and hit Utelik in the leg. A loud cry was heard, and he looked at Caido. Utelik walked up to him and picked Caido up by the throat. "You will pay dearly for that" said Utelik. As soon as he said that a loud whirring noise was heard. "What's that?" said Utelik. All of a sudden Utelik's head was smashed, making tons of blood. A dwarf stood there and said "Can't live without me can ya."  
  
"Gimli" exclaimed Frodo. "Looks like you'd be needing a dwarf on your team" said Gimli. "Good ol' Gimli" said Frodo. "Caido, this is Gimli, he is the dwarf that's in my story." "Oh, nice to meet you Gimli" said Caido. "We best be on our way," said Strider. So they set forth on their journey, unaware of the beast lurking behind them. This beast was so terrible, so evil that even the biggest of the dragons was afraid of it. 


	2. Chapter2: The Ranger in Faelfor

Chapter 2: The Ranger in Faelfor  
  
"Can we stop for tea or a little snack?" said Caido. "Once reach the entrance to the Forest of Faelfor. There, Alas, I'll have to leave you. One of my ranger friends will accompany you, his name is Falkor" said Strider. "Falkor?" said Caido. "Yes, Falkor, he was one of my good friends. He is good with a sword of not too bad with a bow. You'll know when you see him by a song he sings. In the land of Shire where the little men live, there was a great young hobbit. With his mighty dagger and magic ring, he beat ol' Sauron with a slash and a swing. He dropped that ring into the fire, with a crackle and boom the ring was destroyed. Frodo...Frodo... Frodo was his name. Frodo...Frodo... The greatest hobbit that ever lived." "Yep, that's his song," said Strider. "Look! There is the Forest of Faelfor" exclaimed Gimli "Here you go my friends, here is some Lembas which I have made myself. Falkor shall be waiting for you in the forest. If he is not their wait for him at rock shape like  
a falcon." They watched Strider until he was so far away he could no longer be seen. "Well, best be on our way" said Frodo. They looked into the forest but nothing could be seen. Caido noticed that the sky above Faelfor was dark and gray. Gimli was the first to go in, then Frodo, and then Caido. The terrain in the forest was very rugged and winding, changing direction every turn they made. They came to a small clearing, where they noticed a small fire ring. "The coals are still hot. Some one was hear, and they must have been in a hurry," said Gimli. They journeyed onward down the trail. "Yuck!" said Caido. Many dead spiders lied on the ground, twitching. Many slices were found, and green, slimy puss was pouring out of their bodies. "Whoever was hear didn't think to kindly of spider," said Frodo. "Wait shouldn't Falkor have been hear by now?" said Caido. "Who me?" said a voice  
  
"Who's there..." said Caido. "Heh... Frodo...Frodo...Frodo was his name. Recognize me now?" "Falkor?" said the group. As soon as they said that, Falkor jumped out of a nearby tree. "Hullo there" said Frodo. "Good day. Strider tells me you need to go to Arieon," said Falkor. "Yes, but we don't know how to get there."  
  
"Don't be worried, my little friend, I know how to get their." Later that night, Frodo continued his book, but this time he added many more pages to his book. Falkor stayed up to keep watch out for any more fiends. Caido watched Falkor until he fell soundly asleep.  
  
If you liked these two chapters so far, give me a review that you liked the story and I will continue the story.  
  
. 


End file.
